Swan Guardian
by Mjolnir's Majesty
Summary: She was created by Hydra to be something surprisingly painful. Her radiant beauty hides the darkness within. Her wings spread into the dark night to show off the glowing white feathers. She glows because of what she ran away from. Trying to clean her feathers from the sins Hydra made her perform.
1. Chapter 1 - Sunset

p data-p-id="dde88467d2684a808c6baeab66d517a3" I sat pleasantly at the edge of the rooftop letting my feet dangle. I watched at the sunset faded over the water, sending cascading light onto Stark Tower. I was simply taking in my surroundings waiting for any signs of distress. That way I would be able to protect the innocent city I call home. I saw Spider-man swing by to go take care of another Goblin incident. I figure since no one else seemed to need me, I could go help Spidey. I pushed myself off the ledge free falling to the ground. Right before I was about to knock off the giant hat on top of a woman who was clearly wearing a wig, I let my wings slide out from beneath my shoulder-blades and shot up towards Times /While my silvery white wings were flapping and doing their thing, I got to thinking. Why do villains always like to attack in Times Square? Are they attracted to shiny things or looking for a new TV screen since the ones at Walmart are always too small? It was a really interesting question to me that I would answer one day. But now I had work to do by clearing out the citizens since the annoying Spider was too busy fighting. br /"Come on people, do you want to get hurt by the angry ogre or leave?" I mentally high-fived myself for the angry ogre line. br /Some people got trapped under the rubble and were screaming for help. Sighs escape my mouth and wishes to face-palm myself cross my mind, because some people are still stupid enough to stay at the fight and try to videotape it and put it on YouTube. I let my wings expand and I fly over to the ignorant citizens and started to walk under the rubble. I moved my wings to cover my head like an umbrella. I was not concerned with my wings getting injured. I was not worried because you remember that my wing have a silver shine, well that is from the thin layer of vibranium covering them. You probably are wondering where I got the vibranium from, well let's just say I would not like to visit Wakanda anytime /The people got out fine but not without a little help from me. I turned around just as Spidey was thrown through a bus stop. I groaned because that meant I would have to fight and fighting was not my hobby no matter how good I was at it. Expanding my wings and flapping my wings to the beat of my heart I flew up behind the /br /When the Spider finally came back slinging back out, he was stumped on how the Goblin was wrapped in a metal stop sign and his hoverboard was ripped to shreds. He looked around for the Avengers or his / When his eyes caught me walking away his voice yelled louder than the approaching sirens. "Who are you?"br /"I am a female." br /He sighed in desperation and frustation. "Seriously?! Who are you?" he asked already tired with my /"Did you not believe when I told I was female, because I am seriously a female!"br /Suddenly a gust of wind flew my hair around into my face till I couldn't see. I turned around so it would push back the hair behind my head and I saw the Avengers jet. I open my wings and started to fly will Spider-Man said "Wait, they will want to meet you! Don't you want to meet the Avengers?"br /"Nope. I already have met them and I never want to again. They have seen me before, but not like /The landing jet distracted him, getting his focus on the propellers sinking closer to the ground. As the ramp lowered he remembered where his focus should be, on me. By then it was already too late. All that was left of me there was a memory and the fluttering sound of my wings. Cliché, I /I would like to say I flew onto the sunset but I went the complete opposite /I dove into the river feeling my wings trade for more aquatic appendages like gills and a tail./p 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hail Hydra

I swam underwater to Britain. I then went into one of my underwater Hotspots, as I call them. They really are just an underwater safe 'houses'. They are accessible by me and only me, not even Hydra thankfully. I have set up detectors to check for anything that is not a fish or plant, so only I can enter. It knows my vitals and physiology when I am in my preferred aquatic form. This allows for me to have EMPS to kill any electronic device, any electronic device with more or different metals than are in my body, trying to go in or any human organism. No programming can be completely perfect so an occasional fish or two will get caught and fried. I do still feel kind of bad when I caught three fish that looked like the cast from Nemo: a clownfish, a baby clownfish, and a blue dory-looking fish, I could look it up what kind of fish Dory is in my database but I'm lazy where Hydra isn't involved.

In my "Hotspot" I shifted back into a human form and changed by clothes into my regulated black uniform. My uniform includes a black V-neck tee, a black leather jacket with straps for my katanas and weapons, a pair of black leggings and black ripped bulletproof leather pants to go on top of that. I wear my beautiful silver combat boots and every accent on my clothing (zippers, buttons etc.) is silver. Hydra prefers I coordinate with my silver wings.

My jacket has the holding straps for my two vibranium katanas. The katanas go in a X pattern on back. Hydra measured and custom made everything so my wings can slip out in between the top and bottom of the X without the blades being cut. (My wings are indestructible vibranium.) I wear a silver muzzle at all times when on a mission for a Hydra or at a Hydra base, pretty much all the time. The silver muzzle does not look unlike the one Loki was forced to wear, for that is where they got the inspiration for this one.

I head over to the base in XXXXXXXXXX. I had to remove the location because if I told you, you would be forced to come work for Hydra or die.

* _Magical Time Skip brought to you by Thor getting stuck in the Playground at McDonalds- "I am McStuck!"*_

When I start to reach the perimeter of the facility I feel the nails on the sides and bottom of my muzzle screw into the sockets Hydra drilled into my head. They cover up the holes with a wax-like prosthetic that a the muzzle drills into easier than cutting warm butter. That drilling prevented me from removing the mask/muzzle or even flexing my jaw since it was screwed to my head! Then two aircraft fighters come in to verify my identity and to 'escort' me to the base. The moment I land I hear guns cocking and sense AK-47s targeted at me. They do it so I don't step out of line like I have been know to do in the past.

You may be wondering why I was in New York City saving people in a white jumpsuit if I work for Hydra in black and silver intimidating garments. I was in NYC on a Hydra Mission to murder someone, they sent 5 other agents first but they all failed and died. The club the target worked at required the inappropriate full white jumpsuit. I matched quote well with my wings coincidentally. I decided since I had some time to save some people because I don't like working for Hydra, I have been known to step out of line because I want to step out of Hydra. Then blow it all to smithereens, but we don't always get what we want.

"Hello, 72. How are you?" said Strucker.

All I do is take a deep breath. I wanted to punch that man. I have a freaking muzzle on! He legitimately knows I can not answer him. He also knows I hate when he calls me by my experiment number. He just does it to irritate me he knows my name! It is just to remind me that 71 people died before me, before they got me to comply, before they got it right with an already enhanced subject. Isn't that like cheating?

"The twins are having trouble with their gifts again. I don't suppose you would mind going in the cell this time and helping Pietro?" inquired Struker.

My eyes grow at the request to go in and help Pietro. Everyone knew he had no control over his powers whatsoever. Me going in there was a death sentence if he couldn't get a grip for even just a second. Or at the very least, a very long trip to the medical ward.

"I take your silence as a yes then. This way."

Grrrrrrrrr. To bad I can't speak or remove this muzzle or I would have plenty of words to say. They would not be PG or appropriate for anybody under the age of eighteen.

As we approach Pietro's door nerves start to get the best of me. I take out a butterfly knife from a pocket on my right thigh and start twirling it. Struker notices my anxiety habit and looks a bit proud and scared of me, since he helped upgrade my abilities. He should be scared of me, if it weren't for those AK-47 rifles he would already be dead after all he's put me through.


End file.
